


Matrimonio

by Daymin



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daymin/pseuds/Daymin
Summary: Durante el viaje juntos, Sasuke y Sakura han logrado forjar lazos fuertes y profundos, de tal modo que ahora son una pareja por completo. Aún no han podido casarse, lo que deja intranquilo a uno de ellos, robándole el sueño.[OS Sasusaku]





	Matrimonio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buen día queridos lectores! Nuevamente me he aventurado a traer algo sobre esta bella pareja que me ha acompañado a lo largo de mi vida. La idea surgió de algo muy básico, estaba leyendo un doujinshi donde Sakura le dice Sasuke "¿verdad que regresaremos al pueblo y nos casaremos?" a lo que Sasuke le responde "¿Es realmente importante?" y ella dice "¡Sí!"  
Cómo mujer de estos nuevos tiempos, pensé en lo común que es leer a Sakura deseando casarse pero, ¿y Sasuke? En fin, no hago más spoiler.  
Ya saben, el universo de Naruto/Boruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, si fuera mío el SS hubiera sido canon hace 10 años.

**Matrimonio.**

Sasusaku

_Daymin_

Sasuke se removió inquieto aquella fría noche, dentro del pequeño espacio del futón improvisado que compartía con Sakura, a mitad de una cueva oscura que habían elegido para dormir, dónde sólo reinaba el suave eco de los pequeños insectos que se movían cerca, las brasas casi inexistentes de la fogata apenas podían distinguirse. A juzgar por el tiempo que había pasado desde que Sakura había caído rendida ante el cansancio, Sasuke intuía que debía ser muy tarde, pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Se removió nuevamente, rotando cuidadosamente su cuerpo para no despertar a Sakura, quién soltó un murmullo suavemente deteniendo los movimientos del joven, haciéndole suspirar.

Sakura se aferraba a él intentando buscar calor, lo que le impedía siquiera pensar en levantarse y dar una caminata para aclarar sus ideas. Permaneció en silencio, quieto, dentro de la profunda oscuridad de la cueva, escuchando la suave respiración de Sakura. Aún dentro de ese lugar tan oscuro, su brillante cabello rosado era perceptible.

Los últimos meses habían cambiado un montón de cosas entre ellos. Ambos habían viajado a través del mundo, conociendo y descubriendo cosas que en su aldea natal sólo soñaban. Sasuke, se había encargado de mostrarle aquellas pequeñas cosas sorprendentes que encontró durante su viaje de redención, había descubierto que aquellos paisajes que miró durante horas enteras se volvían aún más hermosos cuando Sakura expresaba lo bello que eran. Lo bello que eran los dos, juntos.

Porque sí, ellos ahora estaban juntos, como una pareja, cómo siempre estuvieron destinados a estar, sólo que él fue demasiado ciego la mayor parte del tiempo como para verlo. De algún modo, al aceptar la compañía de Sakura en su viaje, daba mucho a entender.

Él no era de la clase de hombres que se llevan mujeres de las aldeas porque sí, el aceptar a Sakura a su lado fue cómo reconocer ante todos sus propios sentimientos, esos sentimientos que florecieron en aquellos años lejos de la aldea, preguntándose si realmente Sakura estaría esperándolo, si realmente querría ir la próxima vez.

Nunca admitiría lo feliz que fue cuando encontró a Sakura a su regreso, aún soltera, aun esperando.

Sabía que no era justo, nada de lo que hiciera iba a compensar todo el daño causado anteriormente, eso lo había comprendido en su exilio, algunas cosas simplemente no cambian, sin importar lo mucho que lo desees. Él llevaba el recuerdo de sus pecados, pero ya no cómo peso muerto que le impedía ver más allá de sus errores, sino como enseñanzas, cosas que no iba a repetir jamás, un pequeño recordatorio de lo hiriente que podía llegar a ser.

Sasuke ya no quería hacer daño, no quería herir a sus seres queridos, sabía perfectamente que Sakura merecía mucho más que eso, merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él, sin un pasado tormentoso, sin culpas y remordimientos, merecía a alguien digno de amar.

_“Tú eres digno de amar, Sasuke-kun”_ le había dicho la primera vez que se besaron, justo antes de que, inevitablemente, Sasuke rompiera en llanto, sin poder admitir lo mucho que le aliviaba saber que Sakura seguía creyendo en él, que seguía amándolo y viéndolo como alguien digno de ella.

Ante el dulce recuerdo, Sasuke se acercó un poco más al cálido cuerpo de su mujer, porque sí, eso era Sakura para él. Su mujer, su esposa, su Sakura, aún si todavía no estaban casados.

Si era sincero, esa situación de intimidad antes del matrimonio lo ponía nervioso. Nunca planeó que ocurriera de esa forma, sus planes estaban lejos de comprometerse con Sakura Haruno a mitad de su viaje, desde luego que deseaba que fueran más cercanos, cosa que traería como consecuencia un noviazgo, pero nunca pensó en _eso_.

Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, del poco control que había mostrado a los pocos meses de comenzar su relación con la joven, pero en su defensa podía decir que Sakura no cooperaba en lo absoluto, siempre aprovechando cada cercanía ocasional para dar un pequeño roce, un pequeño abrazo, un pequeño beso, era evidente que él reaccionaría en algún momento.

De ese modo habían terminado dentro de esa cueva oscura y fría, siendo abrazos y besos, volviéndose una maraña de choques de piel y jadeos vergonzosos.

Sasuke, inevitablemente ante el recuerdo, llevó el dorso de su mano a su rostro, cubriéndose el vergonzoso sonrojo, aún si estaba a oscuras y Sakura dormía, el percatarse de que aún seguían desnudos bajo las gruesas capas que los cubrían era demasiado y, si cerraba fuertemente los ojos y dejaba a su memoria trabajar, aún podía sentir la suave piel de Sakura bajo sus dedos, su aliento cálido contra su cuello y el calor abrazador nublarle la mente.

Sakura y él estaba juntos, unidos, de verdad estaba pasando. Sintió algo removerse en su estómago, un hormigueo similar a la adrenalina ante dicho pensamiento, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban involuntariamente y su brazo rodeaba con un poco más de fuerza el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de su mujer.

—Sakura. —Se atrevió a murmurar, tan sólo para sentir el placer del poder hacerlo libremente, mientras dejaba sus pensamientos fluir sin barreras, decidiendo hacer lo correcto esta vez.

**…**

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos esa mañana, no se sorprendió al no encontrar a Sasuke a su lado, el joven solía despertar mucho más temprano que ella, esperándola para seguir su camino, fue debido a ese hecho que se permitió soltar un leve chillido emocionado al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Finalmente había ocurrido, Sasuke y ella habían consumado su amor, y no podía ser más feliz. Poco le importaba que hubiera sido a mitad del bosque y dentro de una cueva para nada romántica, porque era Sasuke quien estaba con ella y, tras años de errores, había comenzado a pensar que nunca ocurriría.

Pero fue así, ambos viajaban juntos, daban pequeños paseos por los pueblos tomados de la mano, Sasuke permitía que ella se recostara sobre su pecho en las noches y le acariciaba el cabello cuando creía que estaba completamente dormida. Sasuke finalmente estaba siendo sincero con él mismo y, por consecuencia, con ella también, dejándole ver que sus sentimientos eran reales, que de verdad la amaba, tanto como ella a él.

Y eso compensaba todo lo demás.

Cuando salió de la cueva, el sol se encontraba brillante sobre su cabeza, debía ser más tarde de lo usual, así que se dedicó a buscar a Sasuke inmediatamente. Tan sólo bastó que avanzara unos metros más para encontrarlo descansando debajo de un árbol, limpiando lo que parecían ser unos frutos. Ella se aproximó rápidamente.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

—Buenos días.

Sakura le miró continuar con su tarea tranquilamente, había aprendido que Sasuke era verdaderamente un hombre de pocas palabras y le había encontrado el gusto a permanecer en silencio a su lado.

—Es tarde, ¿por qué no me despertaste? —Quiso saber, recibiendo el fruto que Sasuke le ofreció. No estaba segura de que era, nunca lo había visto, pero era dulce a su paladar.

Sasuke bajó la mirada a su propio fruto, jugando con él nerviosamente. Sakura sólo pudo sonreír dulcemente al notar el comportamiento extraño en el otro.

—Creí…pensé que estarías cansada. —Soltó después de unos minutos de silencio.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron en rojo, la noche anterior habían dado un paso muy importante en su relación.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. —Murmuró igual de nerviosa. —Iré a darme un rápido baño y después continuamos. —Agregó ante el silencio del otro, marchándose rápidamente en dirección al pequeño lago que habían encontrado el día anterior.

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro cuando Sakura estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, no había conseguido dormir lo suficiente, así que se había despertado a primera hora para asearse y buscar algo de comida, no había tenido suficiente suerte pescando pero encontró frutas a lo largo del camino, las cuales recolectó con sumo cuidado.

Recargó su cabeza en el ancho tronco del árbol a su espalda, dándole un mordisco a la fruta, obligándose a escupirla poco después, era tremendamente dulce, a él ni siquiera le gustaba lo dulce.

—Idiota. —Se recriminó molesto.

La verdad era que había estado retrasando el verdadero asunto que quería tratar con Sakura debido a su nerviosismo, consiguiendo entretenerse con cualquier cosa que no implicara enfrentarla.

Y era que no podía disminuir la culpa de haber hecho algo mal, de alterar el orden de los factores, estaba sumamente preocupado por la reacción de Sakura, no deseaba provocar en ella un sentimiento desagradable. Él sabía lo importante que era para las mujeres entregarse por primera vez, y de algún modo sentía que no había hecho lo correcto.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado cuando su estómago hizo protesta ante el hambre. Debía ir por Sakura para marcharse en busca de algún pueblo.

**…**

Sakura no quería sonar pretenciosa cuando afirmaba que conocía a Sasuke demasiado bien, pero podía jurar que a su silencioso novio le ocurría algo, actuando demasiado sospechoso durante todo su viaje de ese día al pueblo más próximo.

Había alegado que necesitaban hacer algunas compras y que deseaba comer algo caliente, pero desde que había llegado ahí lo que menos habían hecho era comer o comprar, Sasuke sólo se dedicaba a caminar a lo largo del pequeño pueblo, buscando.

—Sasuke-kun…—Le llamó finalmente, demasiado intrigada como para aguantar más. — ¿Ocurre algo?

—No. —Fue su respuesta automática, tan instintiva que sólo levantó más sospechas en la chica.

— ¿Estamos buscando algo? ¿A alguien? —Insistió, sin obtener alguna clase de respuesta. — ¿Es acaso una misión?

—Sakura…—Le frenó repentinamente, deteniéndose a mitad de la calle.

Sakura se sorprendió al mirarle, preguntándose porque Sasuke estaba tan sonrojado, era acaso que…

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Buscamos un médico? Sabes que puedo ayudarte, sólo tienes que pedirlo, yo…! —Su mano, que pretendía comenzar a sanarlo, fue frenada automáticamente antes de que pudiera tocarle el rostro.

Sasuke le miraba de forma indescifrable, no había indicio de nada en aquellos ojos heterocromos que se le clavaban fijamente, ni siquiera parecía molesto, cosa que sólo preocupó más a la ninja médico.

Después de un largo escrutinio, Sasuke finalmente la soltó, dejando sonar un fuerte suspiro cansado.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces todo tan difícil? —Sakura no entendió a qué se refería, aun así se retrajo un poco ante el temor de haber cruzado alguna clase de línea imaginaria, de esos límites que creía disueltos después de lo que había pasado entre ellos los últimos meses.

—Lo siento. —Dijo con claridad, sabía que su relación no iba a ser cosa fácil, Sasuke era una persona sumamente complicada y completamente diferente a cualquiera con quien Sakura hubiera tenido alguna clase de contacto. — ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Sasuke-kun?

El que supiera que era algo difícil, no significaba que se rendiría, por lo que llevó lentamente sus manos a las calientes mejillas del Uchiha. La única reacción de Sasuke fue aumentar el rojo de su rostro y desviar levemente la mirada a un lado, preocupando más a Sakura, él no solía actuar de ese modo.

— ¿Fue algo qué hice? ¿Dije algo malo, Sasuke-kun? —No se rindió, sin soltarle el rostro, consiguiendo su mirada de regreso. —Tiene que ver con… ¿Es por lo que pasó anoche? —Murmuró apenada, soltándole finalmente.

Sasuke tragó grueso, logrando darle una leve idea de lo que ocurría. Una fea sensación asfixiante, que Sakura no había sido consciente de que sentía, se disipó. Si bien, sabía perfectamente que durante los años lejos, Sasuke nunca tuvo tiempo para el romance, incluso dudaba sobre su experiencia sexual, pero nunca creyó que sería alguna clase de tema tabú para el joven.

Ella no era experta, si era sincera Sasuke había sido el primero para ella, aun así conocía muy bien sobre el tema debido a sus conocimientos médicos, y había aprendido a verlo como algo normal. Ver esa faceta tímida de Sasuke sólo le hizo vibrar el corazón de ternura.

—Sasuke-kun. —Volvió a llamarle, sonriéndole suavemente. —Está bien sentirse nervioso y avergonzado, entiendo si quieres dejar el tema aparte o incluso si no quieres repetirlo. —Sasuke le miró con atención, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. —Te amo Sasuke-kun, y nada va a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo brusco y descuidado, de esos que sólo sabía dar cuando no podía manejar sus propios sentimientos. Sakura pudo sentir el corazón ajeno chocar fuertemente contra ella, y el leve temblor que dominaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, sin entender que ocurría exactamente. De algún modo, eso le recordó a su primer beso, cuando Sasuke se había soltado a llorar en su hombro.

Era de sus recuerdos más preciados, porque fue la primera vez que Sasuke abrió su corazón para ella.

—Sakura…—Susurró en su oído, en un tono seco y tembloroso, ella sólo se aferró más a él creyendo que lloraría. —Sakura, yo realmente…tú…vas a volverme loco. —Sakura sonrió, Sasuke sonaba perdido, asombrado, como un niño temeroso de perder algo. —Tenía tanto miedo…—El nudo en su garganta era perceptible. —Miedo de estar haciendo las cosas mal una vez más, miedo de hacerte daño, de orillarte a que decidieras que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—Sasuke-kun, ya hablamos sobre eso y…

—Lamento no haber hecho las cosas adecuadamente. —Le interrumpió, rompiendo el abrazo también. Cuando Sakura le miró a los ojos pudo distinguir ese brillo único, ese que anunciaba una locura detrás, esa seguridad que le hizo seguirle a tierras desconocidas. —Sakura, cásate conmigo.

Sakura escuchó claramente, aquellas palabras la golpearon como nunca nada pudo hacerlo. De repente, era consciente del aire a su alrededor, del sonido de las aves y del brillante sol sobre sus cabezas, era como si toda su vida hubiera estado sumida en un sueño profundo, un sueño del que finalmente despertaba, y se daba cuenta de que la realidad era mucho mejor.

Sólo el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas le hizo reaccionar. Estaba llorando, abiertamente y sin límites, lloraba de alegría, porque finalmente estaba pasando, pasaba aquello que deseó desde niña.

Sasuke le estaba entregando lo único que le quedaba, se estaba entregando a sí mismo, le entrega su futuro, queriendo entrelazarlo con el suyo.

De repente todo cobró sentido, el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke, su mirada y palabras. Él había temido faltarle al respeto al haber cruzado la línea la noche anterior, temía haber hecho mal, fallarle, no darle la seguridad que creía merecer.

Algo en su corazón se ablandó aún más. Sasuke había sido huérfano la mayor parte de su vida, había llevado una vida amarga y difícil, llena de mentiras y dolor y, aun así, con todos esos factores en su contra, nunca olvidó las enseñanzas de la buena familia de la que procedía, las tradiciones arraigadas de los Uchiha.

Sasuke se había guardado a sí mismo para poder entregarse a la persona que amaría, había guardado su cuerpo y corazón recelosamente para aquella persona a la que llamaría _esposa._

—Sí, Sasuke-kun, quiero casarme contigo.

Esa persona era Sakura, tenía que ser ella, no había forma de que fuera alguien más. Ya no, si era sincero, nunca hubo alguien más.

—Hagámoslo ahora, casémonos aquí. —Sakura se sorprendió aún más ante las palabras seguras del hombre que amaba.

Le sonrió en respuesta.

—Será la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo, tocándole suavemente la frente con sus dedos, cómo había hecho él con ella tiempo atrás, dejando una promesa presente.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo, siendo víctima de su propia estrategia, sonriendo en respuesta ante las palabras pronunciadas. Sakura sabía el peso de aquella acción, era una promesa, ellos iba a casarse pronto.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo esperaba con ansias.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? Le idea era muy básica, pero no pude evitar poner el icónico "poke" de frente de los Uchiha, es simplemente épico.  
Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.


End file.
